


I HATE YOU (one shot?)

by scrub



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Asshole Frank Iero, Asshole Gerard Way, Big Gay Love Story, Bottom Gerard Way, Cute, Edging, Frerard, Gay, Gay Sex, Kink, Kinky Frank Iero, Kinky Gerard Way, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Save Me, Sex, Slut Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero, True Love, Why Did I Write This?, it's midnight idk what i'm doing, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub/pseuds/scrub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard have a problematic relationship with a lot of apology sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I HATE YOU (one shot?)

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote stuff like this so *super mario voice* here we go!

Frank and Gerard have been living together for a year now. Things aren't always sunshine and rainbows in the house.  
Gerard was 23 and Frank 20. Gerard birthday was tomorrow and he was working at the moment in his office and Frank was playing guitar. And he was being loud. REALLY loud. So loud Gerard was getting moody. Like always...  
''DO YOU MIND?'' He screamed opening the door to the room where Frank was playing guitar.  
''What's the problem now princess?'' Frank answered annoyed and putting down his guitar because he knew this would heat up.  
''Don't you princess me you midget, I'm trying to word and you are playing guitar like if you were doing a concert! What's the matter with you?!''  
''Did you just called me a midget?''  
''Frank I swear to Go-''  
Frank pinned Gerard to the wall hard, he accidentally hurt him but he wasn't aware of it  
''Listen Gerard I need to practice this and I-''  
Gerard was crying. He was in pain. Frank really hurt him. He was in pain.  
''Gerard oh my God I'm so sorry baby are you okay?''  
Frank carried Gerard to the sofa so he could rest. He had his hands in his head. He was really in pain.  
''Gee baby please I'm-''  
''ARE YOU STUPID? YOU BASICALLY THROW TANTRUM AT ME JUST BECAUSE I WAS COMPLAINING ABOUT YOU BEING LOUD! AND YOU HURT ME A LOT WHEN YOU THREW ME TO THE WALL YOU KNOW?'' Gerard got up and screamed with a hand in his head and a finger pointing at Frank  
Frank was stupid when Gerard screamed at him. He wasn't expecting that.  
''DON'T YOU SCREAM AT ME GERARD'' He screamed back, getting up too.  
''I'LL DO WHAT I WANT YOU TWAT''  
Frank now was shocked. He DEFINITELY wasn't expecting that.  
''Are you seriously insulting me now? Jesus Gerard and then I'm the one who's throwing a fucking tantrum here...'' Frank finished and tried to leave the room until Gerard grabbed his shoulder  
''Don't walk away you child we're not finished''  
''Fucking leave me alone you alien dick I don't want to be with you right now, I'm going for a walk and DON'T call'' Frank did what he said. He grabbed his coat, his cigarettes and his phone and left for a walk. Gerard just stood there. In anger and in pain. He regretted screaming with Frank. He sat down on the sofa thinking of what he had done like a child when his mother grounds him. He started crying too.  
He putted his hands around his face and cried. ''Why am I such and idiot!'' he squirmed. His crying was muffled by his hands. He stayed like that for five minutes or so until he lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. ''Why am I a dick to Frankie?'' He thought to himself while a tear came down. ''No I'm crying anymore'' he said and got up. ''I'm going to go back to work and relax. Everything is okay.  
As he walked to the office he stumbled upon a notebook. Frank's notebook. Where he wrote his songs. Gerard didn't hesitate and read some of the songs. Most of it were love songs. He remembers one song that was written just for him. Frank sand to him on their 6 month anniversary. He cried listening to it. Then they had rough sex. Because they love rough sex. And that night was magical. Gerard's ass was sore the next day but it was worth it.  
Gerard went to the last songs Frank wrote. He wanted to know what was on his mind. It was all love songs ''I love your sticky kisses'', you don't know how adorable you are'', ''I love you to the big bang and back'' Gerard felt really guilty. He was the dick. He was the one who started the fight. His worst fear was to loose Frank.  
Frankie was his pillar, his wonderwall. Gerard stared at the notebook and hugged it. It had all of Franks feelings. He should be more calmer with him. He meant everything to him.  
He heard the door unlock. It was Frank. When he closed the door he noticed Gerard with his notebook. ''What are you doing with that?!'' He said running towards him trying to get the notebook.  
''Frank I don't want to fight anymore''  
''You've been reading my notebook haven't you?''  
''YES''  
''STOP YOU KNOW I HATE THAT SHIT, YOU'RE ALWAYS THE SAME GERARD, JEEBS''  
''STOP BEING SUCH A FUCKING PUSSY ABOUT IT''  
Both stared at each other. Here goes another fight...  
''IM SORRY FRANK BUT I HAD TOO''  
''NO YOU DIDNT YOU SNOB, WHY DID YOU DO THAT? NEXT TIME I BET YOU'RE GONNA CHECK MY TEXTS''  
Gerard grabbed Frank by the arms to try to calm him down ''YOU ARE OVERREACTING FRANK'' He said ''CALM DOWN PLEASE''  
''FUCK YOU I HATE YOU''  
Both stared again at each other in the eye in silence.  
Frank was boiling. He didn't mean it. He then kissed Gerard and surprisingly he didn't refuse. They were making out intensely. Gerard took off Franks jacket and Frank ran his hands all over Gerard torso and head and he also noticed Gerard had a boner. Aw yeah sex. Frank took off Gerard's shirt and Gerard took off his and they went back to their wild kisses. Gerard took the move and threw Frank to the wall and unzipped his pants to suck his cock.  
''Gerard I-''  
''Shut up''  
Frank did as Gerard said. He watched Gerard suck his cock. Gerard was the best cock sucker he has ever known. Frank would always cum hard with Gerard's oral gift. Frank was even shaking. He could feel Gerard's tongue back and forth in his dick. Frank was boiling. He was moaning softly and he was getting louder and louder as Gerard sucked his cock harder. Frank ran his hand through Gerard's hair and grabbed it forcing Gerard do deep throat him. He didn't notice he was being to harsh until Gerard had to squeeze his leg to be free from Frank's cock.  
''Shit Gerard I'm sorry I-''  
''Don't be sorry, just fuck me. Hard''  
''Get in the bed then little bitch'' Frank commanded Gerard while pulling his chin to him to give him a soft kiss. ''Also take off your pants whore''  
''As you say master'' Gerard answered and took off his pants and crawled into bed with Frank. They both started to kiss passionately for a bit.  
''Turn your back and bend over'' Gerard did as Frank said. ''Also you can bite the pillow I'm going in dry!''  
''WHOA WHOA WHOA NO NO FUCK YOU FRANK NO'' He screamed as he turned to Frank ''YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME''  
''You're such a pussy'' Frank giggled ''I have lube, I was just joking''  
''Asshole''  
''I love you too Gee Bear''  
Frank grabbed the lube and a condom that was in the bathroom and went back to the bedroom. He looked at Gerard. He was so beautiful.  
''Get back in here you nympho''  
''Oh shut up you're the one who wants dick''  
''And you're the one who wants ass''  
''Especially yours'' and then he giggled  
Frank hopped into bed and kissed Gerard. While they were kissing Gerard lubed Frank's dick up like the good boyfriend he his. Gerard bent over to Frank so he could lube his ass. Frank put a condom on then proceeded to penetrate Gerard. As he penetrated him, Gerard let out a soft moan. ''Don't worry, I'll be more gentle this time baby'' Frank whispered into Gerard's ear.  
''That's what you always say you liar''  
Frank giggled and started to fuck him harder. He was grabbing Gerard hard by the hips and he was moaning louder and louder. Frank was thrusting Gerard really hard to the point where his partner was moaning like those loud pornstars.  
''Fra- Frank I- I'm cumming Frank I-''  
''You horny fucker... I love you so much''  
Frank then grabbed Gerard shoulder to make him stand up so he could grab his dick and jack him off. He would go crazy.  
''FRANK THIS IS-''  
''Shh I know you like it, it makes you crazy uh?''  
''Y-yes... You're going to make me cum''  
''I want you to cum hard''  
''Frank I-''  
Gerard moaned as hard and loud and he could and came while Frank was rubbing him.  
After Gerard came Frank gently kissed his neck while Gerard fell in his arms, exhausted. He was breathing heavily and so was Frank. They were both tired but Frank hadn't cum yet.  
''Lay down on the bed'' Gerard spoke tiredly  
''What are you going to do?''  
''Do as I say''  
''If you say so, princess''  
Frank lay down on the bed while Gerard went to the cabinet drawers and got a black blindfold.  
''What are you going to do Gerard?'' Frank asked, worried.  
''Shut up and let me blindfold you, it's a surprise''  
Frank submitted himself into Gerard game and got blindfolded and he also got tied up for his surprise. He had absolutely no clue of what was going to happen next. He was scared and he was excited too. He felt Gerard take off the condom and heard him squeeze something into his hand and giggles. Frank was definitely scared. He felt Gerard grab his dick and his dick was burning but it was a good burning. Frank's dick was on fire. He was moaning really hard and he could only hear Gerard laugh. This wasn't fair. Frank was almost cumming but Gerard stopped right there, right where he was going to cum.  
''OH WHAT THE FUCK GERARD''  
Gerard could only laugh  
''It's revenge Frankie''  
''Aw man I hate you so much'' Frank said smiling and giggling  
''I love you too Frankie'' and then Gerard started sucking his dick to the point where he would deep throat Frank just to tease him.  
''Gerard please PLEASE let me cum!''  
''Maybe''  
''For fucks sake, I'm the dominant one not you, you ass''  
''The tabled turned today my love and because of that I may tease you more...''  
''NO PLEASE DONT, GERARD MY LOVE PLEASE PLEEASE MAKE ME CUM, I BEG YOU''  
Gerard laughed and jacked Frank off really hard. Frank was moaning louder and louder until Gerard sucked his dick again and Frank came into his mouth. Frank got loose from the ties in his right hand and took off the blindfold. He saw Gerard laying down in the bed exhausted. He took the ties in his left hand so he could go cuddle with Gerard.  
Gerard realized what Frank was doing and and took off the ties in his feet. Frank pulled Gerard to his side and Gerard rested his head on Franks chest. They were both exhausted from all that kinky fucked up angry sex.  
''I love you'' Frank said and kissed Gerard's forehead.  
''I love you too Frankie... Sorry for being a dick this earlier''  
''Don't apologize, I was a dick too... I even said I hated you...''  
''You were angry. I understand''  
''I love you so much baby'' After that Frank hugged Gerard even tighter than before. He loved feeling Gerard's pale clean skin in his punk jersey full of tattoos.  
They could be contrasts but they were perfect to each other.  
''Let's go to sleep Love, you have work tomorrow'' Frank said releasing Gerard and pulling down the bed sheets. Both got in bed and went back to the position they were into. Those two loved each other.  
''One day... I want to marry you, you know?'' Frank told Gerard, with his eyes closed.  
''Frankie I... I don't know what to say... Like I mean I want to marry you too but it's like a dream and I'm-''  
''Don't you dare point out your imperfections. I said I was going to fix you and I will''  
Both looked into each other eyes and cuddled.  
''Also Gerard... Happy Birthday'' ''I love you so much Frank Iero'' ''And I love you so much Gerard Way''

**Author's Note:**

> I think it was pretty good but idk. Post your opinion, maybe I can do like a part 2 to this if requested


End file.
